


Natural Coalescence

by silversecret



Series: Kageyama Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Canon, Goodbyes, Implied Timeskip Spoilers, M/M, Third Year Hinata Shouyou, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversecret/pseuds/silversecret
Summary: (CONTAINS IMPLIED MANGA SPOILERS)Kageyama and Hinata go to the beach the day of graduation. Kageyama is just contemplating the beauty of the sunset before they part their own ways.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kageyama Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Natural Coalescence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I literally wrote this in minutes as I didn’t know Kageyama Week 2020 (@KageyamaWekk on Twitter) was starting today, but I HAD to do it for him. The beach is my happy place and as Kageyama is my comfort (and favorite) character, the prompt was perfect. Is this a drabble? (I don’t really know what a drabble is tbh) I just hope you enjoy this while I continue with my bigger works, this is literally one of the shortest prose works I’ve ever written in my life.
> 
> (Kageyama Week 2020 Day 1 - Beach)

Kageyama stood a few feet away from the marked damp line that called every time the ocean hit the shore. 

The wind blew fresh, but not piercing enough to disturb him. It only gave movement to his jersey and hair, both a deep black —a perfect contrast to the paler sand that surrounded him. 

The clouds stirred with it, creating new shapes and images to the ones Kageyama had imagined. The measured change of tones in their shadows gave away the upcoming sunset. 

As a larger wave crashed the sand, the bracing breeze accompanied by it reached his toes. He curled them in and closed his eyes to take in the setting. He filled his lungs with salty skies and exhaled the whole of his goodbyes, opening his arms to the sea and waiting for the next echoing rumble to sing to him.

With grains between toes and a velvet surface that molded to his arch, his feet started moving. The sand wasn’t as warm as when they arrived, but that didn’t matter once his soles reached the briny pool. The water pushed against his ankles, messing his perception of motion. When the flow returned to its nest, his body felt forsaken in its absence. 

Kageyama’s lids opened and his arms fell to his sides once again.

Blue.

A color that surrounded them everyday, whether it was night or day, the blue of the world would only darken to the hours.

He treasured the reflection of the shades on the clear before him, forever changing to the dawn and twilight.

That evening, the sea shared his melancholy. The greenish sparkling tints mirrored the impending lights of the farewell, turning to pinks and oranges. The edges of it purple, the middle the brightest, slowly beginning to hide from the view.

He heard rustles of sand behind him, almost quiet to the waves, each one closer and louder than its antecesor. He waited for the figure to appear by his side. 

“It reminds me of you,” said the voice softly.

Kageyama turned to see him who spoke beside him. The only partner he ever wished for. They would share a last moment before parting their ways.

A pacific scenery. With every second he contemplated Hinata’s face, the luster dissolved the outlines of it, his brown eyes blending with the space.

“I was thinking the same.” Kageyama responded. He looked back at the line where the sky and water met. The daily event was ending before he could even digest it. “I’ll think about you every sunset.”

He felt warmth against his palm, fingers interlacing and locking them up. With the darker sky came the cold, but his body was burning, the ache starting at his chest.

“I was talking about the sea,” Hinata squeezed his hand. “Even if it looks different, wherever I go I’ll know it’s the same water as the one that’s in front of us right now, connecting us.” This time he looked at Kageyama and smiled fondly, “I’m so lucky I’ll be able to see it every day.”

Kageyama returned the gesture. He examined on Hinata’s skin the way the sun turned to its counterpart, Hinata’s hair being left to be the brightest orange. Under the approaching darkness speckled with white freckles, his eyes shone for him. The beach was now witness to his feelings and a painting of their connection through the colors of nature.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate how short this is, but since I missed Kagehina Day 2020, I couldn’t miss Kageyama Week, so I’ll be here again tomorrow I hope. I promise my wips are so much better than this, I’m currently working on 4 different ones. Sooo, if meanwhile y’all want to tweet me something or watch me being a kags simp, I’m @versil_sr on Twitter. Thank you for reading!


End file.
